


in addendum

by stellaviatorii



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Ficlet, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaviatorii/pseuds/stellaviatorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in addendum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes after seeing apocalypse bc this franchise owns my entire ass

Twenty minutes into their tutoring session Jean’s head snapped to attention like a greyhound locked on an intruder. “Professor-”

 

“I know,” Charles said, reaching across the table to pat her hand. “We’ll continue this next week, shall we?”

 

Jean was already shouldering her backpack. “Sounds good,” she laughed. “See you, Professor.” With a final trickle of mental mirth she swept from the room, leaving the door open.

 

Charles closed his eyes, his own laughter unfolding across his chest. The late afternoon sun, stretched leisurely through reconstructed windows, hummed on his eyelids and turned the whole world quiet and warm and the most intimate shade of magenta.

 

“Hello, old friend.”

 

He could practically hear Erik’s eyebrows rise. “Enjoying yourself?” he questioned, booted footfalls coming closer to Charles’ chair.

 

“Oh, immensely. But moreso now you’re here.” He squinted against the sunlight, the heated vibration of Erik’s mind settling beside his as easily as it ever did. “Been busy?”

 

Erik leaned against the hardwood table and quirked his lips. “Of course,” he didn’t look awfully different - bulky clothes and a new rash of stubble Charles itched to touch - and there was always that guarded shadow hiding in the lines of his face. But he was healthy, he was smiling, and he was holding out a hastily wrapped bundle with steady hands.

 

Charles plucked the package from his grasp, a shade greedy, and tore into it. The moment his fingers met wool he grinned.

 

“For your head,” Erik gestured as he examined the hand-knitted beanie. “Since winter is coming and it’s the first time you’re-”

 

“Bald.”

 

“ _Bald_.” Charles wrestled the fuzzy cap onto his head and chuckled.

 

“So,” he said, leaning towards Erik, “how do I look?” The murmur of his thoughts, deliberate and ordered, abruptly stilled.

 

“Lovely,” Erik breathed, “as always.” His lips brushed Charles’, achingly soft, not quite a kiss but not quite nothing either. Charles inhaled sharply and pulled him back in, chasing the sparks left dancing on his mouth. Just like that, without pomp or circumstance, they fell back on each other as if the years didn’t whine between them, as if they were young men and the sky above was limitless and nobody could retch their bodies apart.

 

Erik kissed the same as he always did, heavy, monumental, and that’s why Charles had to push him back.

 

 _You’re leaving_ , he projected. It wasn’t a question and Erik didn’t treat it as such. He nodded, hands still on Charles’ cheeks.  _You know you’re always welcome. You know I -_

 

“I know, Charles,” Erik whispered. “I know.”

 

And just like that the pink streaks of sunset broke between them, lighting up the empty space Erik couldn’t rest in. Charles stayed in the corners of his mind til he left the campus, seeing nothing but red and red and red.

  
_You know I’m still weak for you._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://jadziad.tumblr.com)


End file.
